Sims Big Brother 6 (S.R.N series)
SPOILERS BELOW Sims Big Brother 6 is the sixth edition to the Sims Big Brother series by Sims Reality Network. 14 houseguests compete against each other inside One house for Three months. They compete for Head Of Household and Big Brother Tokens every week! On the Final Week, Two houseguests are left but only one of them will leave with the One Million Dollar Prize! This season, David is back and will make the new houseguests lives a living hell'! ' = HouseGuests = Allison Moore - Evicted Week 5 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_21.jpg Allison is a 19 year old Intern from San Diego, California Corey Brown - Evicted Week 3 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_23.jpg Corey is a 19 year old Local DJ from New York City Diego Rios - Evicted Week 2 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_25.jpg Diego is a 27 year old Zookeeper from Phoenix, Arizona Duncan Powell - Evicted Second Week 7 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_27.jpg Duncan is a 24 year old Retail Store Manager from Orlando, Florida Gary Simmons - Evacuated Week 2 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_30.jpg Gary is a 63 year old Biology Teacher from Slave Lake, Alberta Jen Foster http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_32.jpg Jen is a 20 year old Student from Brownsville, Tennessee Keri White http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_34.jpg Keri is a Housewife and Mother of two from Flint, Michigan Latonya Walker http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_36-1.jpg Latonya is a 23 year old Hair Stylist from Cleveland, Ohio Monica Disney - Evicted Week 4 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_38.jpg Monica is a 25 year old Restaurant Hostess from Charleston, South Carolina Nadia Evans- Evicted Week 8 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_40.jpg Nadia is a 23 year old from Albany, New York Ryan Torres - Evicted Week 6 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_42-1.jpg Ryan is a 21 year old Make-up Artist from Ontario, California Spencer Ward - Evicted Week 1 - Returned Week 7 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_44.jpg Spencer is a 25 year old Graphics Designer from Hollywood, California Trey Palmer - Evicted First Week 7 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_46.jpg Trey is a Doctor from Miami, Florida Yvette Campbell http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_48-1.jpg Yvette is a 31 year of Housewife and Mother of three from Lincoln, Nebraska = Voting History = Note: *Orange indicates that the houseguest was Underprivileged for that week. *On Week 2, Gary was removed from the house due to a Medical Emergency. *Week 3's vote was recounted. Due to the overwhelming amount of comments to evict Trey on Episode 5 Part 2, we were suspicious about Corey having more votes in the poll. The recount had the same results, so we went ahead and used the percentage of the first vote since it's had more votes. The recount's percentage was 60% to evict Corey. *On Week 6, Spencer, Diego, Corey, Monica, and Allison competed against each other in a series of challenges to return to the Big Brother House. *Week 7 was a Back-to-Back eviction. = Underprivileged History = Note: *Week 7 was a back-to-back eviction week and everyone who wasn't nominated was automatically underprivileged. = Punishments = Note: *Not all punishments are shown in the episodes. *Chart updated at the end of the week. = Pairings and Groupings = Alliances (Groupings) and Duos (Pairings) and both different. Alliances are groups of three or more houseguests working together. Duos are just two houseguests working together. An intimate relationship is a cause of a duo. Alliances The Backyard Crew *'Leader:' Trey *'Members:' Trey, Corey, Diego, Duncan, Latonya. *'Targets:' Monica's Angels, The Bodacious Babes *'Formed:' Week 1 *'Breached:' Week 6 Monica's Angels *'Leader:' Monica *'Members:' Monica, Nadia, Jen, Allison, Ryan. *'Targets:' The Backyard Crew *'Formed:' Week 1 *'Breached:' Week 4 The Bodacious Babes *'Leader:' Nadia *'Members:' Nadia, Jen, Allison. *'Targets:' The Backyard Crew *'Formed:' Week 4 *'Breached:' Week 7 The Backyard Crew 2 *'Leader:' Trey *'Members:' Trey, Duncan, Latonya, Jen. *'Targets:' Nadia and Ryan. *'Formed:' Week 6 The Bodacious Bunch *'Leader:' Nadia *'Members:' Nadia, Jen, Spencer. *'Targets:' The Backyard Crew *'Formed:' Week 7 Duos Jen and Duncan *'Type:' Boyfriend/Girlfriend *'Formed:' Week 1 *'Split:' Week 8 Trey and Latonya *'Type:' Boyfriend/Girlfriend *'Formed:' Week 6 *'Split:' Week 8 Nadia and Spencer *'Type:' Boyfriend/Girlfriend *'Formed:' Week 1 *'First Split:' Week 2 *'Reunited:' Week 7 Keri and Yvette *'Type:' Mother-to-Mother *'Formed:' Week 1 Ryan and Monica *'Type:' Friendship *'Formed:' Week 1 *'Split:' Week 5 = Tokens = Earnings Luxuries = Links = *SimsRealityNetwork's Youtube Page *Official Website Category:Sims Big Brother series